Une Fois De Plus
by Cally-Muse
Summary: D/Hr - post épilogue DH. Quand auront-il enfin leur chance? La chance d'être heureux ensemble? -


**Disclaimer:** Tout personnage, lieu etc. reconnu appartient à JKRowling.

* * *

><p><strong>. Une Fois De Plus .<strong>

* * *

><p>Un coup d'œil à sa montre. Puis un vers la porte. Regarder dans le vide pendant cinq minutes puis revenir à la montre. Et recommencer. N'était-ce pas sensé être rapide? L'attente était insoutenable. Absolument insupportable.<p>

Assis sur son lit, Ron attendait que quelque chose se passe. N'importe quoi. Un cri, des pleurs, de l'eau qui coule, le moindre petit signe. Mais rien. Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà attendu pendant des heures quand, il le savait, à peine dix minutes étaient vraiment passées. Mais il ne tenait pas en place tellement il voulait savoir. Hermione ne faisait pas le moindre bruit et cela avait plutôt comme effet de l'inquiéter. Et si elle s'était évanouie? Cogner la tête et était inconsciente? Fou d'inquiétude et d'impatience, Ron se leva. Il se passa les mains sur le visage et dans les cheveux, considérant toujours l'option d'aller s'enquérir de la situation de lui-même. C'était inhumain de le laisser dans l'ignorance aussi longtemps.

Décidé, il alla frapper doucement à la porte.

« Hermione? Alors? »

La porte s'ouvrit et Hermione apparut, pâle.

« Ca ne va pas? »

Elle le prit dans ses bras. « Si. »

« Tu es blanche comme un linge, Herm. Qu'est-ce que ça a donné? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

Ron jet un œil dans la pièce et soupira.

« Tu ne l'as pas fait. »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi? Quelque chose t'inquiète? »

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte, secouant la tête.

« Alors vas-y Hermione. Je suis mort d'impatience. »

« Je sais. Moi aussi. »

Ce qu'il vit sur son visage lui fit penser autrement. Il ne comprenait pas son malaise et son

hésitation. Comme si elle ne voulait pas savoir.

« J'ai simplement … je ne sais vraiment pas. »

« Ok, un coup de stress. Bon Hermione, respire tranquillement. Inspire, expire. Tout ira bien. Comment les choses ne pourraient-elles pas aller bien? »

Elle fit comme demandé. Respirant doucement, elle retourna dans la pièce. Ferma la porte derrière elle et s'assit sur le sol, les yeux fixés sur la boite encore fermée à côté du lavabo. Elle pouvait le faire. Une chance sur deux, pensa-t-elle. Une chance sur deux. C'était mieux que rien.

Elle se releva, roula les épaules dans l'espoir de se séparer un peu du stress qui lui nouait le corps. Une chance sur deux pour que le stress n'est pas lieu d'être. Une chance sur deux pour que le stress ne soit pas bon pour elle. Elle s'empara de la boite, relut la notice pour la quinzième fois, et l'ouvrit les mains tremblantes d'insécurité et d'impatience. Elle allait savoir. Ils allaient tous savoir. Avant d'aller trop loin et qu'il soit trop tard, Hermione pensa à Hugo et Rose. Elle sourit alors que des images de ses enfants affluaient dans son esprit. Elle revoyait leurs petites têtes rousses et bouclées de leur enfance, les adolescents affirmés qu'ils étaient devenus. Ils avaient grandis tellement vite. Hermione arrivait à peine à croire que Rose, petite Rose, allait avoir dix-neuf ans dans quelques mois. Hermione savait que leurs chances, à Ron et elle, de concevoir à leur âge relativement avancé étaient minces, mais sans doute pas complètement disparues. Penser à ses deux enfants fit monter un puissant sentiment maternel et les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux à la force de son envie d'avoir un autre enfant. Peut-être que tout n'était pas encore perdu.

Ron, cette fois-ci, entendit les bruits attendus qui firent courir son cœur à une allure entêtante. Il saurait bientôt. Il retourna s'asseoir sur le lit et, d'impatience, attrapa la télécommande et zappa de chaine en chaine sans avoir le temps de vraiment savoir de quoi chacune d'elle traitait. Cela lui donnait juste la dose de diversion dont il avait besoin pour ne pas devenir fou. S'il ne voulait pas être là avec elle, il serait aller courir dehors pour relâcher la tension qu'il sentait dans son corps.

Il regarda sa montre, puis la porte, et la télé.

Hermione revint enfin dans la chambre. Il se releva à la hâte de sur le lit, éteignit la télé et balança la télécommande. Il s'empressa de la rejoindre.

« Alors? » demanda-t-il à deux doigts de s'évanouir tellement la vitesse des battements de son cœur lui donnait le tournis.

« C'est positif, je suis enceinte. »

Il ingéra cette nouvelle pendant une bonne minute avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer fort. S'il avait été un peu plus adepte à lire les gens, il aurait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas. Il aurait du remarquer que sa femme était encore plus pâle qu'avant, qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de se réjouir avec autant de fougue que lui de cette nouvelle pourtant précieuse.

« Herm, tu le crois ça? On va avoir un bébé! Un nouveau bébé! » dit-il d'une voix étouffée dans son cou.

Hermione se dégagea de nouveau et tenta de lui sourire. Pris dans son euphorie, il ne vit encore pas le langage corporel d'Hermione qui criait au malaise. Cet air totalement perdu et dévasté que la nouvelle avait amené. Ce n'est qu'au son de sanglots qu'il descendit de son nuage et prit la situation réellement en considération.

« Oh, Hermione. » fit-il en la prenant une fois de plus dans ses bras. Il aurait du s'en douter. Il aurait du savoir qu'une nouvelle de cette nature allait la perturber et lui faire peur. Il aurait du voir, dans son agitation, qu'Hermione était vraiment inquiète. Et qu'elle avait surtout toutes les raisons de l'être. Mais trop heureux de la nouvelle, il n'avait pas pensé au reste.

« Je sais, je sais; dit-il. Je suis désolé de ne pas m'en être rendu compte plus tôt. J'aurais du savoir, pardonne-moi. Les choses peuvent bien se passer cette fois. »

« Oui, je sais. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser aux autres. A ce que ces neu- mois vont nous apporter. Je n'arrive pas à me réjouir. Je ne peux pas me réjouir. »

« Il faut passer au dessus de tout Hermione. Oui c'était douloureux mais il faut arrêter d'y penser maintenant. On ne peux pas revenir dessus tout le temps. Ce sont des souvenirs qu'il faut chérir. »

Hermione se recula d'un pas, juste un instant, juste pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux comme il faut. Juste pour être certaine qu'elle avait bien entendu ce qu'elle avait entendu. Pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien dit ça. Après quelques secondes de contemplation, il lui sembla exploser. Comment pouvait-il dire ça?

« Il faut que je parte. »

« He- »

Elle l'ignora, circulant dans la chambre en récupérant ses affaires. Elle continua, « Il faut que je parte. Je vais aller faire un tour. Je reviens ne t'inquiète pas. Mais ne m'attends pas. »

Et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, elle avait disparu de la chambre. Disparu de la maison. Disparu de sa vue et de sa bulle de contentement.

Il resta planté au milieu de leur chambre un moment à se demander ce qui venait tout juste de se passer et pourquoi elle avait réagi ainsi. Il avait essayé d'être à son écoute et de lui apporter tout le soutien dont elle avait besoin et dont il était capable. Il n'aurait pas pu faire mieux et il ne pensait vraiment pas avoir dit une seule parole de travers.

Son regard tomba sur la lumière allumée qui filtrait sous la porte de la salle de bain entrouverte. Outre la lumière de sa lampe de chevet, c'était la seule chose qui le coupait du noir complet de la nuit autour de lui. Tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, il se demanda soudain où elle avait bien pu aller. Cela arrivait parfois. Depuis qu'ils étaient mariés il y avait des fois où elle disparaissait sans qu'il ne sache rien. Brossant au loin cette pensée, il atteignit la salle pour en éteindre la lumière. Mais alors, il vit le petit tube en plastique blanc et s'en approcha. Il était retourné sur le sol. Comme si Hermione avait voulu ne pas voir le résultat. Ou plutôt comme si, une fois en connaissance du résultat elle avait voulu se le cacher. Il s'en empara et regarda les deux fines lignes bleues indiquant immanquablement la grossesse de sa femme. Souriant, il le mit dans la poubelle encore abasourdi par cette méthode moldu qu'Hermione avait toujours préféré utiliser, éteignit la lumière comme à sa première intention, ferma la porte et alla se mettre au lit.

Il n'était pas inquiet. Tout ou tard, il savait qu'elle reviendrait. En attendant que ce soit vrai, il attrapa sa baguette, alluma un feu dans la cheminée de leur chambre et appela Harry (qui ne dormirait pas il le savait) pour partager la nouvelle.

Hermione n'avait pas disparu sans but. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait en quittant les bras de Ron, et où elle allait. Comme à chaque fois, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire. Mais pour la première fois il n'y avait pas eu de mensonge, pas de fausse excuse pour s'extirper de sa vie de femme mariée. Elle n'avait donné aucune raison. Elle n'en avait plus besoin, elle en était sûre. Et puis, il ne demandait jamais vraiment. Mais jusqu'à il y a deux secondes, elle n'avait pas pensé que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire était une mauvaise idée. Elle n'avait pas pensé que peut-être il y aurait des conséquences. Elle n'avait pas prêté attention au fait qu'ils avaient passé un accord tacite pour ne jamais se retrouver ni chez l'un ni chez l'autre. Mais alors, debout devant sa porte, elle s'en moquait. Elle devait le voir.

Elle sonna. Les lumières étaient éteintes exceptée celle du petit salon. Elle n'avait jamais pénétré sans invitation officielle et elle paniqua alors à sa réaction. Elle vit la lumière du couloir s'allumer et une ombre passer sur le mur. Elle savait que dans moins de trois secondes il serait devant la porte. Elle avait déjà calculé, des années auparavant. Mais, dix secondes plus tard, il n'avait toujours pas ouvert. Son menton trembla des larmes qu'elle tentait de retenir. Il fallait qu'il ouvre. Il le fallait.

Il entrouvrit de trente centimètres. Hermione sentit son cœur gonfler et son estomac se soulever lorsqu'elle put enfin poser les yeux sur lui. Il resta dans l'entrebâillement, appuyé contre le manteau de la porte. Hermione, bien plus expérimentée que Ron, pouvait en cet instant voir qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de la faire entrer. Elle tenta de ne pas être blessée à cette idée et essaya de se concentrer sur le fait, qu'au moins, il lui avait ouvert la porte. Ce qui était déjà plus qu'elle n'aurait espéré compte-tenu de leur accord passé.

« Que fais-tu ici? »

Hermione baissa la tête. Si son corps lui criait de partir, sa voix … sa voix. Sa voix transpirait de l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Hermione ferma les yeux et laissa cette douce vague qu'elle ne ressentait qu'avec lui la traverser. Le cœur lourd d'amour et de chagrin, elle releva sur lui des yeux brillants de larmes. Elle était triste et tellement heureuse en même temps. Triste de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait avec Ron, mais terriblement heureuse d'entendre ce que cet homme, là devant elle, ressentait pour elle sans qu'il n'ait besoin de le dire et alors que son langage corporel indiquait tout le contraire.

« Tu n'aurais jamais du venir. »

Elle secoua la tête. Oui elle en était consciente. C'était sur une impulsion qu'elle avait agi avec autant de désinvolture et de stupidité. Mais il l'avait fallu. Tout son être, alors enfermée chez elle, dans les bras de Ron à l'écouter essayer de la réconforter le lui avait supplié.

« Je suis enceinte. »

La nuit pourtant tranquille devint encore plus silencieuse. Etouffante et suffocante. Mais elle n'avait pas fini.

« Et il y a 98% de chance que ce soit de toi. »

Frissonnant, il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient toujours sur le pallier de sa maison et que c'était Novembre. Serrant la mâchoire, il relâcha la porte et la laissa entrer. La porte refermée, elle attendit qu'il eut décidé quoi faire pour le suivre. Si ses souvenirs étaient encore fiables, ils se dirigeaient vers le petit salon qu'il avait quitté pour lui ouvrir; la pièce où il passait le plus de temps.

« Assieds-toi », lui intima-t-il alors qu'il poussait la porte sans la fermer entièrement. Hermione ne

le questionna pas là-dessus, elle savait pourquoi et elle le respectait tellement pour ça.

Il la rejoignit bientôt, elle sur un fauteuil ressemblant au sofa sur lequel il venait de prendre place. Une théière encore fumante était posée sur la table basse et il leur en servit une tasse chacun. Hermione lui en fut reconnaissante; elle devait avouer être frigorifiée. Ils burent en silence quelques instants avant qu'ils ne reprennent la conversation où ils l'avaient laissée sur le pallier.

« Ronald le sait-il? »

Hermione reposa la tasse à laquelle elle avait à peine touché et acquiesça. « Je suis en retard depuis presque quatre mois. »

« Nous ne sommes plus vraiment tout jeune. Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas autre chose? »

« J'ai fait le test. »

Ils tombèrent silencieux. Hermione blessée qu'il cherche réconfort dans une autre explication; Drago pensif.

« Pourquoi es-tu là exactement? »

« J'ai pensé que tu aimerais savoir. »

Hermione était de plus en plus secouée par le manque de tact donc il faisait preuve. Il y a quelques minutes, alors qu'il lui ouvrait la porte, elle aurait pu jurer qu'il l'aimait comme il l'avait inconditionnellement aimée toutes ces années. Mais maintenant, face à lui et son indifférence refroidissante, elle n'en était plus tellement sûre.

« Drago, que se passe-t-il? Ce n'est pas comme si nous n'avions jamais eu à faire face à cette situation. A vrai dire, à chaque fois il y a eu un doute. »

Il la regarda longuement. Hermione sentait sa gorge se resserrée et priait pour que sa torture finisse enfin. Elle ne pourrait pas supporter le regards scrutateur qu'il posait sur elle. Son cœur lui faisait mal. Passant ses mains sur sa jupe comme pour aplatir des plis inexistants, elle reprit comme elle put le contrôle d'elle-même, se leva et fit chemin vers la porte entrouverte au cas où Astoria devait descendre et s'enquérir de lui.

Une main glissée doucement sur sa taille l'empêcha cependant de s'échapper. Drago fit encore quelque pas et colla son corps à Hermione, passant ses mains autour d'elle et la serrant fort contre son torse. Il trouva incroyable qu'elle ne comprenne que maintenant qu'elle était enceinte quand il pouvait en posant simplement les mains deviner les contour de son ventre légèrement arrondi. Elle attrapa ses avant-bras qui l'encerclaient et ne le lâcha pas, agrippée à lui comme à la vie. Ce simple contact la calma rapidement. Elle se retourna dans ses bras, leva les yeux aux siens et murmura, « je suis perdue. »

Passant ses mains de sa taille à à son visage, Drago se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Hermione ne s'était pas rendue compte que c'était ce qu'elle avait recherché en prenant tellement de risque à venir le voir. Elle avait eu besoin de lui, besoin de lui près d'elle et de pouvoir le toucher. Le feu incité par leur baiser d'abord doux s'insinua profondément en eux et ils reculèrent, Drago poussant Hermione contre la porte qui se ferma complètement. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis quatre mois. Et cinq ans avant ça. Et cinq autres années avant encore. Ils pouvaient sentir l'envie monter en eux à mesure que le baiser qu'ils partageaient devenait incontrôlable. Mais ils se rendaient également compte que c'était exactement la raison de la présence d'Hermione. Calmant leurs mains qui redécouvraient l'autre, ils se séparèrent et mirent quelques secondes à reprendre leur souffle. Drago ramena Hermione au fauteuil qu'elle avait quitté, elle s'y assit tandis qu'il s'agenouillait devant elle. Elle porta une main au visage de l'homme qu'elle aimait tant et lui caressa la joue doucement. Le temps n'avait en rien altérer sa beauté et Hermione arrivait encore à se demander ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter le puissant amour d'un homme tel que lui.

Il lui attrapa la main qui parcourait son visage, en embrassa la paume et l'enlaça à la sienne.

« Que se passe-t-il vraiment, mon amour? Pourquoi as-tu risqué de venir ici? »

« Je suis terrifiée » dit-elle en serrant sa main plus fort.

« Je sais que depuis Rose les choses ont été difficiles. »

« Je donnerais beaucoup pour que 'difficile' résume la situation. »

Drago lui accorda cela. Il savait qu'elle avait vécu un enfer ces vingt dernières années. Que chaque tentative avait échoué, planifier ou non. Il ne voulait même pas savoir combien de ceux perdus étaient les siens.

« Y-a-t-il des risques pour ta santé? » demanda-t-il.

« Sûrement. Le docteur m'avait dit il y a sept ans qu'à la prochaine fausse couche je serais certainement incapable de concevoir à nouveau. Et il y en a eu une depuis. »

« On sait tous à quel point tu es entêtée », fit-il ce qui lui valut un sourire. Mais il disparut rapidement, laissant place à une expression douloureuse, songeuse.

« Je ne sais pas si je peux traverser cette situation à nouveau. »

« Veux-tu que je trouve une clinique? Un endroit privé où je pourrais t'accompagner? Veux-tu t'en séparer? »

Hermione pouvait lire la peine dans sa voix et sur son visage. Libérant sa main de celle de Drago, elle la reporta à son visage, glissant dans son cou jusqu'à se poser sur sa nuque.

« Et si c'était le tien? Et si ça marchait? Et si la … huitième fois était la bonne? »

« Et si c'était la fois de trop? » fit-il. Il ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Si entre 35 et 45 ans elle n'avait réussi à en garder aucun, comment pourrait-elle maintenant, à presque 50 ans? « Si nous avions du avoir un enfant … Si nous avions du être ensemble pour de vrai sans se cacher dans cette vie, alors ça serait arriver. Et on aurait eu tout ce qui va avec. La maison, les enfants, la famille. Mais on ne peut pas décider de tout. Il se peut que, si tu décides de poursuivre ta grossesse, tu arrives à terme. Il se peut aussi, considérant ces dernières années, que tu n'arrives pas à terme. Ca peut être dangereux pour toi, Hermione. Je ne veux pas que tu risques ta vie pour celle de quelqu'un d'autre. »

Les larmes avaient refait leur apparition. « Je sais que c'est le tien. »

Drago avala difficilement. Elle était sûre et il savait qu'elle ne lui mentirait pas. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient sûrs à 100%. Toujours sur le sol et émerveillé de la savoir enceinte de lui, il passa une main sur son ventre qu'il avait senti arrondi un peu plus tôt. Hermione vit son menton trembler et elle savait qu'il se battait, tout comme elle, entre deux options.

« Je ferais n'importe quoi pour garder ce bout de nous en sécurité aussi longtemps que possible. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu risques ta santé, c'est compris? A la moindre complication on arrête tout. Je ne veux pas te perdre. »

Hermione pensa à cela. Elle n'avait pas encore atteint son quatrième mois de grossesse si elle se référait à la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Chacune de ses grossesses s'était terminée la veille de son cinquième mois. A chaque fois. Elle espérait de toutes ses forces que le mois à venir ne se terminerait pas de la même façon.

« Comment sais-tu qu'il n'est pas de Ronald? »

Hermione lui sourit. « Lui et moi n'avons pas été exactement proches depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. »

La porte s'ouvrit, lentement. Comme au ralenti, Hermione vit Astoria apparaître, enroulée dans un châle. Ca faisait très longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue, et même si elle était au courant pour sa maladie, elle ne s'attendait pas à la voir si mal en point. Elle avait l'air d'à peine tenir sur ses jambes, les os de ses joues saillaient et le foulard autour de sa tête laissait supposer que même la chimiothérapie arrêtée, elle n'avait pas retrouvé ses cheveux. Elle resta là, dans l'embrasure de la porte, à les fixer. Hermione retira ses mains de la nuque de Drago, et ce dernier se releva de sa position agenouillée. Il resta cependant devant Hermione mais tourna son visage vers Astoria. Hermione la regarda également, effrayée qu'elle ne s'écroule au sol.

La tension était à son comble. Drago n'avait jamais caché que l'amour dans son mariage avait pris la fuite il y a bien longtemps mais le regard qu'Astoria posait sur eux était celui d'une femme meurtrie de cette réalité et dégoûtée d'avoir la preuve enfin face à elle après toutes ces années d'incertitude. Personne ne parlait. Hermione ne savait que dire, sa présence déjà fortement indésirée. Drago et Astoria, quant à eux, n'avaient rien eu à se dire depuis assez longtemps pour ne pas se souvenir de la dernière conversation qui n'ait pas concerné le régime médicamenteux d'Astoria. Sans prendre la peine de refermer la porte, elle s'en retourna dans sa chambre.

Hermione était médusée. « Je suis désolée. »

Drago acquiesça simplement. Il n'avait pas les mots.

Hermione se leva, prête à s'en aller. Elle s'avança vers la porte mais se retourna une dernière fois pour le regarder. Enregistrer avec attention ce à quoi il ressemblait en cet instant. Son air confus avait disparu et il posait sur elle un regard plein de la tendresse et de l'amour qu'elle aurait aimé avoir eu à ces côtés constamment depuis tellement longtemps.

Ils restèrent sans bouger pendant plusieurs minutes il leur sembla.

Puis Hermione disparut du petit salon. Disparut du couloir et de la maison. Elle rentra chez elle pour trouver un Ron endormi. Elle se coucha.

Cette fois-là comme toutes les autres, Hermione fit une fausse couche. Ce fut probablement la plus douloureuse de toutes. En même temps qu'elle perdait son bébé, elle perdait tout espoir de fonder un jour une famille avec Drago. Elle se fit opérer pour être sûre de ne plus jamais tomber enceinte.

Elle mit Drago au courant aussi vite que possible après son séjour à l'hôpital. Ensemble bien que séparés, ils firent de leur mieux pour surmonter cette épreuve. Hermione puisant inconsciemment dans le réconfort que Ron lui apportait pour ensuite aider Drago au travers de ce nouvel échec. Ne pas être ensemble alors était de la pure torture et ils se virent une fois par jour pendant une semaine, avant que la santé d'Astoria ne se détériore trop et empêche Drago de la rejoindre.

Un jour. Un jour ils arriveraient à être heureux ensemble.

* * *

><p><strong>. FIN . <strong>

* * *

><p>Sur <em>'Un ano mas'<em> de Mecano.

Tout comme **Saying Goodbye**, cet OS est un aperçu (qui ne figurera pas dedans) d'une fiction D/Hr que je suis entrain d'écrire. Elle n'est pas prête du tout à être publiée puisque je n'en suis qu'au début (5ème chapitre exactement), mais elle arrivera. Un jour ;)

Je me rends bien compte que l'atmosphère de cette histoire n'est pas des plus joyeux, mais que voulez-vous, c'est le genre d'histoire torturée que j'aime ;). J'espère que vous avez quand meme aimé.

Cally x


End file.
